Colosseum of Fools
The Colosseum of Fools is an area in Kingdom’s Edge where the player may participate in three trials in which they battle waves of enemies in an arena observed by a crowd of bugs and the corpse of Lord Fool. In order to unlock a trial, the player must have defeated the previous trial (except for the first Trial) and pay a sum of Geo that increases for each trial. Once the initial sum of Geo is paid to unlock the trial, the player can challenge the trial as many times as they want for free. Enemies killed in the Trials do not drop Geo. Beneath the main floor is a resting area filled with non-hostile Fool enemies, as well as a Bench. * To the far right of the resting area, a breakable wall reveals a hidden Hot Spring with a Sturdy Fool relaxing in it. Splashing water at him with the Nail will cause him to block himself in annoyance. * To the left of the resting area is a room where The Knight's Shade will spawn if they are killed during a Trial. * There is an alternate "entrance" to the arena from the right of the resting area. Sounds of battle and cheering from the crowd can be heard, though no enemies are visible and the gate cannot be opened or broken. * Tiso can be found here, claiming this is the place he was searching for. He is eager to fight the Knight, and warns him that his shield holds a "deadly weapon." However, he is never fought and his corpse later appears in Kingdom's Edge. * If the player rescued Zote both times, he will be found here, trapped in a cage. He claims that he planned to be trapped, though his Dream Nail dialogue suggests otherwise. He then becomes the final "boss" of the first Trial, though his attacks deal no damage and any attack will send him flying. After being defeated he returns to Dirtmouth. Navigating to The Colosseum of Fools The Colosseum of fools is located at the very top of Kingdom's Edge. The player will ascend the main middle shaft of Kingdom's Edge, with a quick divergence to the right column; as platforms stop appearing midway through the main column (but only for a short distance). The player then returns to the main column and can continue ascending. Trial of the Warrior Requires 100 to unlock. Upon completing it for the first time, it rewards a Charm Notch, 900, and the Warrior achievement. Subsequent victories will reward only Geo. See here for waves information. Trial of the Conqueror Requires 450 to unlock. Upon completing it for the first time, it rewards a Pale Ore, 1800, and the Conqueror achievement. Subsequent victories will reward only Geo. See here for waves information. Trial of the Fool Requires 800 to unlock. Upon completing it for the first time, it rewards 2700, and the Fool achievement. Subsequent victories will also reward Geo. See here for waves information. Strategies Get as many nail / health / soul upgrades and equip some of the following Charms: * Quick Slash * Mark of Pride * Longnail * Thorns of Agony * Fragile Strength * Dream Wielder (or another one for gathering soul) * Steady Body * Quick Focus The charm Baldur Shell is also useful in some situations. Also, take into consideration the fact that the final boss of the trial of fools will be automatically defeated if its "Beast" is defeated, so it is recommended to ignore the Tamer and go for the Beast. ru:Колизей глупцов Category:Areas Category:Combat